


Cold night, us lying in the dark

by queerly_it_is



Category: Milky Way - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jupiter carries Earth to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold night, us lying in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the kind of sense that's...not. I blame the internet.
> 
> Written for a friend on twitter.

Jup didn't think the movie was that boring.  
  
Not exactly Oscar material, but still the snoring is probably an overreaction.  
  
Earth's tilted at a weird angle next to him; listing to one side like the room's spinning and Jup just hasn't noticed.  
  
He's been watching Earth's face for probably a creepy amount of time now, but the light from the TV is doing really interesting things with shadow across the point of his nose and the curve of his jaw; the flecks of deeper black where he hadn't shaved this morning.  
  
At least Earth isn't awake to see the damningly revealing smile that Jup can feel spread right across his mouth. He'd never hear the end of it.  
  
The credits roll with neither of them any the wiser as to the ending, and the ghostly glow of the screen creeps across the carpet as Jup flicks off the lamp and tries to decide the best way to get Earth upstairs. Their couch is comfy for sitting but try and sleep on it and it'll rearrange your spine like a medieval torture device.  
  
His hand is halfway across the space when he just sort of stops. He glances over at the foot of the stairs; tries to remember if they'd shut the bedroom door earlier.  
  
He could just...  
  
Jup slides to his feet as quiet as he can, gets his right arm under Earth's knees and worms his left along his shoulders between his body and the couch.  
  
He braces his knees, tries to remember not to throw his back out (again) and ever so slowly lifts up until he's standing with Earth in his arms.  
  
Sometimes, Jup's glad his husband is a fair deal shorter than him.  
  
He has to turn ninety degrees and walk awkwardly sideways to get them up the stairs, but Earth's dangling feet don't knock anything off the walls and he still manages to avoid the horrific creak in that fourth step.  
  
Reaching the second floor (and breathing maybe a little harder than he'd like), he squints in the gloom and manoeuvres them through the doorway to the bedroom, faint sound of the commercials echoing like lullabies.  
  
The curtains are open, and just there's enough starlight pouring in to outline the bed and the hamper so he doesn't knock into the damn thing this time.  
  
Earth is snuffling softly, head tipped back and fingers dream-twitching against Jup's stomach, free arm across his own chest in a pale diagonal against the blue-green shirt.  
  
Affection swells hot and dense behind Jup's ribs. It shouldn't be able to sneak up on him so quick after all these years, but he's more glad about it than anything else.  
  
He bends slowly over the bed and lets Earth come to rest on the comforter, watches him turn into the pillow a little; nose twitching and soft noises huffing from between his slightly parted lips.  
  
Jup can feel words behind his teeth; affection like warm cotton along his tongue.  
  
Earth's hand drags sluggish across to the empty side of the bed, fingers clenching in the cold sheets a little bit, tiniest scrunch of his forehead.  
  
Jup smiles, and figures the TV'll be fine until the morning.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kina Grannis' _In your arms_.


End file.
